1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for amplifying the frequency of a detected signal in a piezoelectric biosensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biosensors using a piezoelectric substance, for example, SAW (surface acoustic wave) filter sensors, QCMs (quartz crystal microbalances), cantilevers, FBAR (film bulk acoustic resonance) filters, and the like, can analyze a specific bio substance in a sample quantitatively and qualitatively.
To this end, biomolecules such as proteins, DNA, virus, bacteria, animal cells, plant cells, tissues, etc., and biomolecule products such as a toxin, etc., produced from such biomolecules (both biomolecules and biomolecule products will be referred to collectively as “biomolecules” in the specification) are specifically bound to the surface of the biosensor.
The specifically bound biomolecule changes mass on the surface of a biosensor, and this varies the oscillation frequency of a detected signal in the biosensor. Therefore, quantitative or qualitative analysis on a target biomolecule in a sample can be achieved by monitoring the oscillation frequency. Further, the analysis result on the biomolecule in a sample is then usefully applied to diagnosis or monitoring of a disease of interest.